


Do ya think I'm sexy

by JanaRumpandRCClara



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCClara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds Loki after an argument. Kind of crack, written in five minutes by a slowly dying mind. Not sure how to rate this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do ya think I'm sexy

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written by JanaRump (tumblr: spice-and-raging-kittens)

'Gods, where is he?' Tony asked himself, almost running through the streets around the Tower.

He and Loki had fought, again. Although, this time, the prince had been really pissed and literally ran out of the Tower to god knows where.

Starting to loose hope, Tony miraculously heard the voice he had come to love through the previous months. "Sugar, sugar." The voice sang from inside a bar across the street.

Once there, Stark was unsure as to what he should do – be angry, sad, relieved or simply laugh. There, on the stage, his boyfriend was totally drunk, wrapped up in colorful feather poas and holding a microphone, while the probably intoxicated patrons sang along to "Do ya think I'm sex".

"If you want my body,

and ya think I'm sexy,

girl you should let me know"

Tony was on the stage by his side before reason could stop him. "Babe, Loki, stop it. Let's go home." A surprised, though still sloshed, look crossed the other's face and he dropped the microphone - what didn't diminish the voices around them.

"Wha'for Tone? You don'need me anyway." He muttered, barely managing to be understandable.

"I do, Loki! I'm sorry for saying that. I love you."

"Do you? Really?" Oh gods, those puppy dog eyes would be the death of him one day.

"Yes, for real. Now let's go." Tony said while trying to drag the other out of that dreadful place.

"Nooo, the song. Gotta finish." As if the song wasn't over already.

"You already know I think you're sexy, why asking?" That got a crocked smile out of the prince, who gave up the singing in favor of quite literally falling in the billionaire's arms.

Stumbling, both went back to the Tower to spend the night together as always. After all, who were them without the everlasting fights and make up sex?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ages ago, when I was under the influence of too much frostiron, serious lack of sleep and some hours listening to 'Doya think I'm sexy' in repeat.  
> Sorry for the silliness and hope you like it anyway.  
> Lots of love :)


End file.
